El inusual sueño de Ryouga
by Tadao-Yokoshima
Summary: Sera cierto que Ryouga esta solo soñando o realmente estara en un bizarro mundo en el cual tiene una novia, una hermana y una prometida? leanlo para averiguarlo
1. Una inusual hermana

El Inusual Sueño de Ryoga  
  
INTRODUCCION:  
  
Encontramos a nuestro buen amigo Ryoga junto al fuego, acampando en medio de un frondoso bosque en la noche, calentando agua para sus sopas de vaso, aun continuaba pensando en su amada Akane, bueno muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. El tanto pensar le produjo sueño el joven comienza a tener sueño, los parpados le pesan, y por un corto momento el cierra sus ojos, como unos tres segundos, para luego abrirlos y ver que se encuentra acostado dentro de una casa desconocida pero un poco familiar. Y todo parecia tan real. Asi comienza este raro e inusual sueño del buen muchacho Ryoga, ¿Que cosas le aguardan a nuestro joven amigo en este extraño lugar?.  
  
Primera parte: Una inusual hermana.  
  
Ryoga estaba completamente impactado, no se podia explicar como llego a ese lugar si el se encontraba en el bosque, observo por unos momentos el lugar y se dio cuenta de que ¡era su propia casa! (se parecia un poco a la casa de los Tendo pero era un poco mas grande para todos los que no pueden imaginarsela) y aparentemente se encontraba en su cuarto, aún el no comprendia lo que sucedia y decidio explorar el lugar pero no pudo pararse porque rarmente estaba exausto y con un poco de sueño.  
  
-(¡¿Que demonios me pasa!?, ¡¿porque estoy aqui!?, ¡¿porque estoy tan cansado?! ¿acaso alguen me trajo aqui?, no, no lo creo, yo recuerdo que estaba en el bosque, luego senti un poco de sueño y luego.......)  
  
No termino de pensar lo que pensaba cuando sintio como unos brazos de una chica lo rodeaban y sintio los senos mas suaves y firmes que el nunca penso sentir en su espalda y como sentia que lo abrazaba con mucho cariño.  
  
-¡Buenos dias amorcito!  
  
Ryoga se sonrojo al instante, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era una chica de pelo largo y rubio, ojos color celestes, piel tersa y suave, ¡con tan solo una camisa de botones desabrochada semimostrando sus senos con una tanga muy probocativa!. Ryoga solo se quedo paralizado al ver tremenda belleza que ni siquiera pudo hablar, la chica le sonrio y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Que sucede Ryoga?, debes levantarte ya, el desayuno esta listo.  
  
-¿Oye........................ quien eres tu?  
  
-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, veo que te despertaste muy jugueton hoy, pero de acuerdo, te seguire el juego, soy Akari, tu novia...  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUE, MI NOVIA??!!  
  
-Creo que despues de todo el golpe en la cabeza si te afecto un poco- dijo un poco preocupada.  
  
-¡¿De cual golpe estas hablando?!  
  
-Del golpe que te diste anoche cuando me tiraste a la cama y te arrojaste encima de mi para hacer gozar el mejor momento de mi vida, dijiste que no era nada pero parece que si lo fue, ¡Oh Ryoga, estuviste magnifico! ¡nunca habia disfrutado asi en toda mi vida!  
  
-(¡¡¿¿Que yo hice QQUUUEEEEE??!!, ¡esto debe ser una broma!)  
  
-Oh Ryoga, espero que no te molestes, tomé una de las tangas de tu hermana porque tu rompiste la mia, ¡eres un animal!- dice esto con acento muy extaciado.  
  
-(¡Oh diablos!, ¡¡¿¿que demonios pasa??!!, ¿yo le hice eso?, pero si yo no recuerdo que haya pasado algo, no entiendo nada).  
  
-¡Date prisa!- dice Akari saliendo del cuarto.  
  
En ese momento se recuesta en el suelo boca arriba poniendose la mano en su frente muy pensativo, preguntandose que diablos pasa, de proto se da cuenta que su miembro esta muy, pero muy rigido, que parece que va a romper su pantalón, y como es de esperarse se asusta.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
-(Abajo, abajo, ¡abajo!)  
  
Por mas que lo inteta no puede hacer que se calme.  
  
-(¡Diablos!, ¡¿que me esta pasando!?, ¡no recuerdo que fuera tan grande!)  
  
Luego se ve unas manos que se acercan al miembro de Ryoga para luego tomarlo con fuerza.  
  
-¡Te tengo!- dice la una voz.  
  
Ryoga reacciona asustado por esa repentina sopresa, se levanta un poco para ver de quien se trata, pone la cara roja al ver, ¡¡¡¡QUIEN PARECE SER QUE ES RANMA CONVERTIDO EN CHICA!!!!, pero ella se veia diferente, tenia un vestido parecido a cuando Ranma se creia una chica, tenia un oberol pero era una falda en vez de un pantalón, tenia una blusa debajo del pantalón, y media blancas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, pero lo interesante de ella es que lleva el mismo pañuelo amarillo de Ryoga en su cabeza, y tambien posee dos colas en vez una, realmente tenia una apariencia diferente a la de Ranma mujer original y tenia algo muy diferente en su mirada.  
  
-¡Hermano mayor malo!, ¡tu me prometiste que yo seria la primera chica con quien lo harias, eres muy malo!.  
  
-¿Ranma?, ¡¿pero que....?!, ¡¡OYE SUELTAME!!  
  
-¡Como te atreves a llamar a tu unica hermana como esa amante tuya!  
  
-?????????????  
  
-Hermano mayor, eres, eres,................. ¡eres un bobo! ¡¡BBBUUUAAAA!!!  
  
Llora tanto que Akari logra escucharla y luego va a consolarla.  
  
-¿Yoiko, que te pasa?  
  
-¡Mi hermano mayor me llamo..........Ranma!  
  
-¡Ryoga, como pudiste!  
  
-Pero si.....  
  
Ryoga sale del cuarto y regresa con agua caliente para transformar "supuestamente a Ranma", el rocia el agua en ella.  
  
-¡Ah, esta caliente!  
  
Pero por impresionante que parece el no se transforma, luego para asegurarse de que cambio siente si todavia tenia senos, al parecer aún los tenia.  
  
-Tu............... ¡no eres Ranma!  
  
-¡Ryoga, disculpate con tu hermana ahora!  
  
-¡No, espera, quiero castigarlo!- dice Yoiko  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-¡Le daré el mejor placer de toda su vida!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQUUUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!- dice Ryoga.  
  
De pronto Akari toma los brazos de Rioga y se los ata en la espalda, inmobilizandolo por completo, a pesar de que facilmente podia liberarse, pero no pudo, era como si hubiera perdido sus fuerzas. Mientras, Yoiko ya le habia bajado el pantalon y comenzó a masturbarlo, pero lo hacia tan rapido que Ryoga ya no lo podia resistir apesar de que apenas comenzaba.  
  
-¡Esto es por haberme llamado Ranma!-dice ella mientras lo masturbaba  
  
-(¡Ah, por.....que......no puedo............ liberarme.........no tengo......fuerzas.....AH!)  
  
-No creo que esta sufriendo lo suficiente- dice Akari.  
  
-¡Esto es por el agua!.  
  
Despues de eso deja de masturbarlo, para luego tragarselo por completo, ¡completamente todo el miembro de Rioga!.  
  
-¡Esto por haberme tocado mis senos!  
  
¡¡Y comienza a lamerse la punta como desquiciada, era tan rapida que casi no se veia su lengua!!, Ryoga no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado para el, no podia moverse, ni siquiera hablar, solo se escuchaba su respiración acelerada, y como se ponia mas rojo su rostro.  
  
-¡Ahora si estas torturandolo Yoiko!  
  
-¡GAAH...............AH.......!  
  
-¡Y esto...................!-dice Yoiko desabrochandose los tirante del traje y levantando su blusa para mostrar sus enormes senos.  
  
-(!!!!!; ¡Que senos tan grandes!).  
  
Luego coloca su miembro entre sus senos y..........  
  
-¡¡Esto es por no mantener tu promesa de que yo seria la primera chica con quien lo harias!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Y Comienza a masturbarlo con sus senos mientras le chupa la punta, pero lo hace tan rapido que es demasiado placer para que lo pueda resistir!!!!  
  
-(¡¡¡¡Diablos, es............ muy............. buena, no .................. creo.............que.............. pueda.................resistir..........................más!!!!!!!!!).  
  
En efecto, Ryoga ya iba a terminar, no habria manera en el mundo de que no pudera venirse, nada podia detenerlo, pero............  
  
-¡Oh no!, ¡no lo haras!.  
  
¡¡¡¡Y CON GRAN AGILIDAD ELLA TOMA EL PAÑUELO AMARILLO DE SU CABEZA Y LO AMARRA EN EL MiEMBRO DE RYOGA JUSTO ANTES DE VENIRSE EVITANDO ASI QUE RYOGA SE VENIRIERA!!!!!.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡Yo te conosco, y se muy bien cuando te vas a venir!, ¡Tu no te vienes has que yo lo diga!.  
  
-Tu hermana si que es un pequeño terror, ¿verdad Ryoga?.  
  
Pero el no podia oirla, apenas podia pensar, lo unico que podia hacer era disfrutar.  
  
-Ahora...................... comienza el verdadero castigo  
  
Luego comienza a mamarlo lentamente, y lo lame suavemente.  
  
-La suave, gentil, delicada y deliciosa tortura............. Hmmmmmm................  
  
Y continua masturbandolo y mamandolo lentamente. El pobre Ryoga le faltaba poco para desmayarse, y como todabia no se habia venido, todavia continuaba disfrutando.  
  
-Eh Yoiko..... sera mejor que termines ya, ¿no querras poner a tu propio hermano en coma, oh si?  
  
-Ya casi termino, solo quiero decirle algo mas.  
  
-¡Escucha hermano mayor, como Akari tomo la ultima tanga que tenia, he decidido no llevar nada abajo por el resto del dia!- dice esto mientras comienza a desamarralo.  
  
Luego de desamarralo, Ryoga solo todo lo que tenia guardado, ¡pero con todo lo anterior, parecia una lluvia de semen que empapo por completo a Yoiko.  
  
-¡AAAHHH!- decia ella toda extaciada- ¡oh hermano, eres, eres maravilloso, todavia tienes un poco para mi, a pesar que lo hiciste con Akari toda la noche, todavia tienes un poco para mi.  
  
Luego Akari comienza a saborear el semen en el rostro de Yoiko.  
  
-¡Oye, este es mio!, ¡consigue el tuyo!  
  
-Si, pero yo quiero saborear el tuyo Yoiko- dice esto mientras comienza a masturbarla lentamente.  
  
-OOOhhhh, estas tan humeda y tan caliente......  
  
Luego comienza a hacerlo mas rapido mientras ella gime de placer, hasta que ella se viene tambien junto con un grito de placer, mojando por completo la mano de Akari.  
  
-Te veniste muy pronto- dice Akari saboreando el nectar de sus manos- al parecer estabas muy exitada desde el principio, ¿verdad Yoiko?.  
  
-¡Si!- dice ella mientras se termina de vestir- ¡oye hermano mayor, vamos a desayunar!....¿Uh?  
  
-...................................  
  
-...................................  
  
-Oh bien, al menos no le sangro la nariz.  
  
-Ay hermano-dice ella con un suspiro extaciado.  
  
Ambas salen del cuarto. El aspecto de Ryoga era de esperarse, su rostro rojo, sus ojos idos, no se movia, y apenas podia pensar, parecia como una roca, bueno despues de todo lo que le pasó, no se le puede culpar de nada.  
  
-(QUE....DIABLOS.....FUE...... ESOO!!!???)  
  
el sueño aun continua, esperemos que nuestro amigo sobreviva lo que le espera, estoy dispuesto a que me insulten y me den sus quejas, no los culpo, pero espero sus reviews, bye 


	2. Una inusual prometida

Segunda Parte: Una inusual prometida.  
  
Luego de recuperar el conocimiento y de tomar el desayuno con las chicas (aun confundio por lo que pasa), Ryoga decidio salir a dar un paseo, queria ir solo pero por la incistencia de Yoiko y Akari no tuvo otra opción. El llevava a Yoiko en sus espaldas y Akari iba con ellos, y por estimular a Ryoga, Yoiko siempre apretaba sus pechos contra la espalda de su hermano, claro que eso lo incomodaba.  
  
-Y bien hermano mayor, ¿a donde iremos hoy?  
  
-Yo........no lo se, oigan, no tenian que venir si no lo deseaban.  
  
-¡Claro que si amorcito!- le responde Akari.  
  
Ryoga continuaba meditando en lo que sucedia, en ese lugar, en estas chicas, lo que sentia, todo lo incomodaba, no podia explicarse que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-(No logro comprender que es lo que esta pasando, todo es tan raro, ¡pero estoy seguro de que yo no tengo ninguna hermana!, debe ser Ranma, pero despues de lo que sucedio, comienzo a pensar lo contrario)  
  
-(Y tampoco tengo una novia, pero esto es tan loco, ella es supuestamente mi novia y estaba masturbado a mi supuesta hermana ¡y despues de eso toda parecia tan natural para ellas!, y hasta esto comienza a afectarme)  
  
-(Y para terminar mi miembro siempre esta tan rigido!, aun despues de lo que sucedio en la habitacion AUN sigue tan rigido como si nada Y NO ME HA SALIDO SANGRE POR LA NARIZ!!!!..............)  
  
-(Todo esto es confuso, pero bien, lo mejor será seguirles la corriente, despues trataré de aberiguar lo que pasa, ademas ellas estan muy contentas conmigo, no deseo aruinarles su felicidad).  
  
-Eh, Ryoga, cariño, ¿en donde estamos?.  
  
-¿Uh?  
  
Mientras se encontraba pensando en que hacer, Ryoga y las chicas se habian perdido, se encontraban en lo que parecia ser un parque solitario.  
  
-¡Ay!, ¡nos perdimos!-dice con gran decilusión mientras una gran gota de sudor se forma en su cabeza  
  
-Pero hermano mayor-dice Yoiko con acento seductor mientras abraza con cariño a Ryoga- Si lo deseas busquemos un lugar donde podamos estar solos y podamos "divertirnos" juntos (risa graciosa).  
  
Ryoga evidentemente se sonroja por tal sugerencia al igual que su pequeño amigo se pone muy duro.  
  
-(¡Oh diablos!, porque no puedo desaserme de esta erección, despues de................... aquel incidente, sigue tan duro como una colunma)- piensa muy preocupado.  
  
-Creo que conosco este sitio.................. Rioga, ¿podemos irnos de este lugar, no se porque, pero me es muy familiar.  
  
-¡Oh Ryyyyoooooooogggaaaaa!  
  
-¡¡Oh no, ya recorde porque!!  
  
Ambos voltean a ver y se dan cuenta de quien es.  
  
-¡¡RAN!!-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Por si ustedes no lo recuerdan Ran era la supuesta prometida de Ryoga, quien en realidad era Ramna disfrasado, era exactamente igual a Ranma disfrasado, llevaba un vestido corto, muy provocativo, mostrando su exuverante figura.  
  
-¡Al fin los encontre!  
  
-(!Ahora no me engaña! !ella tiene que ser Ranma!)  
  
-!Que rayos estas haciendo aqui Ranma!- dijo el joven de mal humor  
  
-Ranma? A quien le dices Ranma?  
  
-!Tu no me engañas! Se que eres tu!!  
  
-Dime Akari, lo hicieron ayer verdad?  
  
-Si Y?  
  
-Acaso el se dio un golpe en la cabeza y perdio la memoria?  
  
-Eso no importa !que demonios estas haciendo aqui!  
  
-Vine a ver a mi prometido  
  
-!QUE!!?? PROMETIDO!!!???  
  
-Asi es, eh disculpa Yoiko pero tu hermano y yo debemos discutir unos asuntos para nuestra boda- dijo Ran mientras bajaba a Yoiko de la espalda de Ryoga con un golpe en sus manos, las cuales se sujetaban al cuello de su hermano, haciendo que quedara de cabeza mientras el le sujetaba sus piernas.  
  
-AH!! ME CAIGO!!!- dijo Yoiko casi a punto de caer  
  
-De que boda estas hablando Ran!!  
  
-De la de mi prometido y la mia  
  
-PROMETIDO!!!??? El me elijo a mi!!  
  
Ambas mujeres se miraron con odio y despresio, rayos salian de sus ojos, el pobre Ryoga solo se limitaba a observar la ira de las dos, Yoiko logro sujetarse otra vez del cuello de su hermano para ver la batalla que se venia.  
  
-Olvidalo Akari, el es mio!!  
  
-Dejalo bruja. El me elijo a mi!!  
  
Ambas solo mostraban sus dientes como señal de ira  
  
-Oye Ran acaso eso que llevas puesto es un vestido nuevo?  
  
-Si, lo compre de esta talla para que Ryoga pudiera ver mi hermosa figura.  
  
-Si querias motrarle tu figura...... MEJOR NO LLEVES PUESTO NADA!!!!  
  
Diciendo esto le rasgo la parte superior del vestido revelando completamente sus senos.  
  
-MI VESTIDO!!!..... maldita..... lo vas a pagar!  
  
-JAJAJA!!!! Quiero ver que lo intentes!!!!  
  
Con gran agilidad Ran se coloco detras de Akari e introdujo su mano dentro de su falda, arrancando las pantys de Yoiko de un solo jalon.  
  
-(No otra vez....)  
  
-ESA ERA LA ULTIMA QUE TENIA!!!!!!- dijo la niña de las trenzas rojas  
  
Y con gran descaro deposito la prenda rota en las manos de Akari.  
  
-JAJAJAJA!!!! No te ves tan feliz ahora mujerzuela!!!!  
  
De la ira provocada por Ran, Akari rasgo por completo el vestido de Ran de un solo jalon, a lo cual respondio de la misma manera, rasgo la falda y blusa de Akari, quedando completamente desnudas ambas.  
  
Ryoga solamente se limitaba a observa como las chicas se quedaban sin prendas junto a su hermana, su mente estaba en blanco debido al inusual incidente, en su cara se veia el asombro tanto como la interrogante de que diablos estaba pasando.  
  
Ambas chicas estaban cansadas (y sonrojadas) de tanto luchar, ambas jadeaban de cansancio  
  
-Ahora te rindes? Dijo Ran  
  
-Por mi novio NUNCA!!!  
  
-Bien toma esto!!!!  
  
Y dicho esto Ran introdujo de un solo golpe sus dedos en medio de las piernas de Akari sin ninguna explicacion, y luego comenzaba a masturbarla  
  
AGH!!!....... ese.... juego...... lo pueden jugar dos!!!  
  
Y luego hizo lo mismo que su enemiga.  
  
Amabas chicas ya no estaban enfadadas, estaban disfrutando del placer que ambas se brindaban, se besaban, lamian, frotaban sus senos y los saboreaban, mientras se mastubaban de una manera tan deliciosa.  
  
Ryoga no lo podia creer, estaba como tonto, todo habia sucedido tan rapido que su mente no lo podia registrar.  
  
-(QUE... DIABLOS... ESTA PASANDO!!!!!!)  
  
De pronto sintio que la mano de su hermana frotaba a su ya duro miembro de manera lasiva, deseando ser complacida por el  
  
-Oh hermano.... estoy TAN exitada....... estas tan duro..... y yo tan humeda..... por favor.... te lo pido...... hazme tuya ahora..... ya no resisto mas...... quiero sentirte dentro de mi..... quiero que te vengas dentro de mi...... ya no aguanto mas..... por favor....  
  
Todo eso lo decia mientras lamia su lengua seductoramente, el se encontraba completamente inmovil, el estaba en blanco, ya no queria entender lo que pasaba, no queria pensar mas, era demasiada precion para el, todo esto, Akari, Ran, Yoiko, lo que hacian, lo que sentian, lo que el sentia, como se sentia, esta situación, porque estaba ahi, todo eso pasó por su mente, estaba ahi inmovil, presenciandolo todo, sin decir una sola palabra asi que decidio olvidar la razon y dejarse llevar por sus instintos de lujuria.  
  
-.............................................  
  
Hasta que al fin...........................  
  
Ya no le importo, y se dejo llevar por el momento.  
  
Y como si fuera reflejo, solto a su hermana y esta cayo al suelo  
  
-OYE TONTO!!! PORQUE HICISTE.......!!!  
  
No pudo terminar de hablar porque Ryoga se encontraba encima de ella  
  
-Yoiko...... no que demonios esta pasando pero..... ya no lo resisto mas.... DEBO TENERTE........ AHORA!!!!!  
  
-Oh si hermano.... soy tuya....... soy tuya!!!  
  
Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el la penetro completamente hasta el fondo, y acelero el ritmo rapidamente, Yoiko solo gritaba y gemia de placer, su cara estaba sonrojada, llena de placer y deseo, y las otras chicas se encontraban haciendo un 69 (una se encontra encima de otra, dandose sexo oral mutuamente), era una sola combinacio de gritos y gemidos de placer, no existia la razon, simplemente era un orgia.  
  
Era una mezcla de besos, caricias, gritos, gemidos, y otras cosas mas, Akari y Ran continuaban masturbandose y Ryoga y Yoiko, estaban disfrutandose mutuamente, el lamia los senos de su hermana mientras ella iba aún mas rapido, y lo abrazaba mas fuertemente.  
  
El silencio de los alrededores era roto por sus grito.  
  
Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes e iban mas rapido.  
  
¡Y todos terminaron en un orgasmo multiple!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
-(Todos jadean de cansancio).  
  
......................................................................  
  
Y todos se vinieron en un gran orgasmo, el lleno completamente a su hermana de su liquido y las chicas quedaron empapadas sus caras de su propia miel, y todos quedaron completamente exhaustos.  
  
Luego de unas horas, vemos a los cuatro caminando felizmente por el parque, Yoiko le presto su blusa que llevaba debajo de su overal a Ran y Ryoga le dio su camisa a Akari, quedandose solo con su camisa de ropa interior.  
  
-Y bien, ¿Quien creen que ganó? -pregunta Akari  
  
-Yo creo que Ran, ella se vino de ultimo. -responde Yoiko.  
  
-Si y por eso acompañaré a Ryoga durante el resto del dia.  
  
Mientras ellas comentaban la experiencia de Yoiko con Ryoga, nuestro joven amigo se pone a meditar despues de todo lo que ha sucedido.  
  
-(¿En donde rayos estoy?, aqui, donde quiera que sea, tengo una novia llamada Akari, una hermana, igual a Ranma, llamada Yoiko, y por ultimo, una prometida, ¡que se parece a Ranma tambien, solo que disfrasado!, que se llama Ran, y................).  
  
-(¡¡¡¡¡¡HACEMOS EL AMOR A TODO MOMENTO!!!!!!!)  
  
-(¡Y lo más raro es, que no me sangra la nariz!, ¡¡y poco a poco esto me está afectando)  
  
-(Y...................siento deseos de hacer el amor con cualquier chica que me encuentro)  
  
-(¡¡Y YO NO SOY ASI!!)  
  
-(No comprendo que es lo que estoy haciendo aqui, o porque estoy aqui, y por que me esta pasando todo esto, y ¿que me irá a pasar?, siento que debo buscar a alguien pero quien?)  
  
Ryoga se sumerge en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no logra comprender lo que le sucede, tan solo le queda esperar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Espero que les guste como va el fic, diganme que mas quieren ver aqui o alguna opinion de su parte, espero reviews bye. 


	3. Una inusual amante

Tercera Parte: Una inusual amante 

El joven Hibiki se encontraba aun en la presencia de las tres chicas, todas ellas disfrutando de su compañía, todas ellas se le insinuaban de diferentes maneras, roces inocentes de sus pechos con el, besos cariñosos, palabras de doble sentido, pero claro que a Ran no le gustaba que su hermana y su novia estubieran siempre con el.

Ryouga ya estaba cansado de estar confundido por la situacion, decidio dejar las cosas como estaban y esperar a que algo sucediera, lentamente podia sentir que la lasividad y la lujuria se apoderaban de el, deseando el placer del sexo de sus lindas acompañantes, pero trataba de mantener la razon y la cordura para no perder su sanidad.

-(Debo conservar la calma, pase lo que pase................ es tan dificil......!!!)

-Ryouga? Sucede algo? -pregunto Ran preocupada

-Eh? no nada, tranquila estoy bien –dijo el con una sonrisa

-Seguro hermano? Has actuado extraño ultimamente –menciono Yoiko

-No no es nada tranquilas –respondio

Sabia con certeza que a pesar de lo extraño de la situacion, no debia actuar de manera rara ante las chicas, quien sabe que cosa le pasaria si decidiera actuar como loco ante ellas, diciendo que el no las conoce, mejor seria pasar desarpercibido.

-Hermanito –dijo sensualmente Yoiko- no desea volver a repetir lo de hace un rato?

-Creo........ que mejor volvamos a casa......... seria lo mejor

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Akari- asi esta golfa de Ran no nos molestara mas

-Vuelvelo a repetir bruja y no viviras para contarlo!

-Si? Tu y que ejercito?

-Ya ya tranquilas......... no peleen

-Esta bien, solo lo hago por ti mi querido prometido- respondio con un dulce beso en su mejilla

-(Ay no que locura)

Justo en ese momento una chica aparecio en frete del grupo

Ryouga se percato que todas ellas pusieron una cara de pocos amigos a la chica que estaba frete a ellos, y el joven se percato de quien se trataba: ERA RAMNA!!!, claro que en su forma de chica, vestia un provocativo traje chino, parecido al de Shampoo, de falda muy corta, llevaba una rosa en su cabello y por lo demas era exactamente igual a Ranma.

Ya con todo lo que ha sucedido, Ryouga tenia cierta inseguridad de la realidad y no sabia si esa peliroja era realmente Saotome.

-¿Eres tu?......... Ranma?

-Por supuesto que si........ cariño –seguido de una coqueto guiño de ojo

-Vete de aquí zorra –respondio Akari

-Si no tienes nada que hacer por aquí –reitero Yoiko

-Sino todas nosotras te daremos una paliza –concluyo Ran

Al parecer las amenazas no surtieron efecto en "Ranma", pero ridiculamente si en Ryouga, el tono de sus voces lo hizo temblar de miedo (que tipo....)

-Jajajajaja......... no saben cuanto me divierten –respondio Ranma- Todas ustedes cuidando a Ryouga como si fuera un pequeño perrito, tantos mimos y atenciones ya deben tenerlo enfermo, de cualquier forma ninguna de ustedes se quedara con el.

-¿¡Y QUE DEMONIOS TE HACE PENSAR QUE TU SI?! –respondio euforica Yoiko

-Soy mucho mejor que todas ustedes, y este apuesto chico me pertenecera sin importar sus opiniones, pero dejare que se diviertan con el por un tiempo mas.

Luego de eso, Ranma se acerco a Ryouga para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla, mientras que las chicas sacaban rayos de la ira.

-Adios cariño, te vere luego –termino diciendo coquetamente mientras movia su cuerpo seductoramente mientras se alejaba del grupo.

-No es Ranma...... el no es tan afeminado....... –concluyo mientras una gota de sudor recorria su frente.

-(Genial, otra chica mas con quien lidiear)

Dejo escapar un suspiro de decepcion, mientras observaba la realidad, sea donde quiera que esta, esta rodeado de hermosas chicas que quieren tenerlo en la cama todo el dia, claro que eso seria genial, pero tomando en cuenta que son sumamente lujuriosas y extremadamente posesivas y agresivas, no era muy prometedor el firmamento.

-Mejor que se vaya esa perra..... –murmuro Akari

-Ojala llegue a ponerte una mano encima, la voy a matar –dijo Yoiko

-Eh.......... esta bien........ tranquilas....... no pasara nada........ –les aseguro el joven Hibiki

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Quien se cree que es para venir y quitarme a mi prometido!!!??? –dijo Ran

-Prometido!!?? Es MI novio!!!

Y asi la chicas volvieron a pelear........ mientras Ryouga contemplaba la escena, Yoiko se acerco a Ryouga para decirle algo al oido.

-(Aprovechemos ahora que se estan peleando para "divertirnos" un rato) –dijo mientras abrazaba a su querido hermano

-Oye ya calmate Yoiko..... no crees que ha sido suficiente por hoy?

-¿Suficiente? Si esto no es nada para ti hermano, siempre lo hacemos como mas de 7 veces en un dia, a veces con ellas.

-(Ah por favor ¡¡¡que alguien me saque de este lugar!!!) –pensaba mientras caia al suelo de la sorpresa.

El dia termino para nuestro amigo. Y al parecer continuara su travesia en este raro y loco mundo, solo esperemos que no vaya a morir de tanto placer jejejeje.


	4. Una inusual idea

_Cuarta Parte: Una inusual sugerencia_

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de su cuarto, lo cual molesto sus ojos, los abrió lentamente y se percato que todavía no había "despertado" aun……. Lo cual lo puso un poco triste y suspiró, cuando trató de ponerse de pie, se percato de 2 cosas:

1. No tenia ropa alguna encima de el.

2. Tenía a Akari y a Yoiko a ambos lados durmiendo pacíficamente sin ropa.

-(�¡AH MALDICION�¡Porque me esta pasando esto?).

No era que no le haya parecido una agradable situación, sino que no quería perder la razón y convertirse en algún tipo de pervertido o algo así, saben como es el, ya era suficientemente mal que haya perdido la oportunidad de tener su "primera vez" con Akane, y en vez de eso hacerlo………. Con su hermana….

Lentamente, trato de zafarse de esa situación, se desliza poco a poco en medio de las sabanas tratando de salir por debajo de su cama, pero las chicas lo sujetaban fuertemente, a pesar de estar dormidas, decidió espera un poco de tiempo para que ellas lo soltaran, por suerte dio resultado, así que continuo bajando lentamente, justo cuando pensaba que casi lo lograba, sorpresivamente Yoiko se levanto, pero parecía que aun seguía dormida (como sonámbula), lo cual asusto mucho a Ryouga, luego ella aun sin despertar, tomo a Ryouga y lo jalo hasta ponerlo en su lugar original, retiro la sabana e introdujo el miembro de su hermano en su boca.

-(�¡QQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE�¡AUN DORMIDA QUIERE SEGUIR HACIEDO ESO?)

Como es de esperarse, el placer producido por su hermana hizo que el se debilitara hasta quedar inmóvil, no tenia mas opción, como suelen decir, es peligroso despertar a un sonámbulo, así que se mordía los labios tratando de ignorar el placer que le daba Yoiko, algo que ya era imposible.

-(�¡Que acaso ella no piensa nada mas que en mi? incluso me desea en mis sueños, ay que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla…..)

Luego ella acelero el ritmo de succión, haciendo salir pequeños quejidos de Ryouga, comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, sudaba a raudales, mordía incluso su almohada tratando de no gritar…. Era demasiado delicioso como para poder resistirlo, pero lo más impactante de todo era que Akari no despertaba aun, a pesar de todo el movimiento que sucedía, ella dormía como un angelito.

Ella lo lamía como si fuera un helado, lo frotaba y lo insertaba de nuevo en su boca, incluso lo mordisqueaba, lo colocaba en medio de sus senos, entre otras cosas, pero su rostro parecía como si aun durmiera, solo que estaba ruborizado.

Daba la impresión de que eran horas las que pasaban en ese interminable y agradable sufrimiento, que claro ya lo tenia desesperado….

-(Ya no lo resisto mas……. Voy a terminar……)

Tuvo que colocar su almohada en su rostro para callar el grito que le produjo su orgasmo, mientras el rostro de Yoiko era empapado por el líquido que brotaba de su miembro.

Justo en ese momento ella se despertó.

-Emmmm…. que esta pasando aquí……… -dijo ella con aspecto de haber despertado.

Luego se percato de que su rostro estaba empapado en algo blanco, luego vio su mano sujetando el miembro de Ryouga y por ultimo observo el rostro rojo y casi inconsciente de el.

¿Hermano?... ¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunto ella completamente extrañada.

Luego de unos momentos vemos como los tres estaban tomando el desayuno en la mesa, el rostro de Ryouga parecía muy deprimido y preocupado, pero trataba de no mostrarlo ante ellas porque se preocuparían también.

-Soñaba que estaba complaciendo a mi hermano, era maravilloso –dijo Yoiko de manera alegre.

-Que envidia, yo nunca puedo soñar con ese tipo de cosas –dijo Akari en respuesta a ese comentario.

Al oír eso Ryouga casi se atraganta por escuchar semejante locura….

-(si esto sigue así…… ya no tendré fuerzas para poder levantarme cuando duerma)

¿Sucede algo amorcito? –pregunto su linda novia.

-EH? No, no, no, nada, solo estaba saboreando el delicioso desayuno que hiciste, sabe exquisito.

-Preferiría que me tuvieras a mi como desayuno –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Otra vez casi se ahoga, mientras su cara se vuelve roja.

-Ah vamos Akari –dijo Yoiko- tu siempre estas con el, y siempre tratas de que solo pase tiempo contigo, ni siquiera me lo prestas, siempre tengo que robártelo.

-Lo se, es porque me encanta estar con el.

-(Oh………. por todos lo cielos……. Que alguien me quite este sufrimiento) –se dijo a si mismo, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

¿Y bien hermano, a donde iremos hoy? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Al oír eso dejo el plato de arroz en la mesa y tomo un semblante de seriedad.

-Pues…. había pensado que seria buena idea ir a comprar ropa nueva…. debido a todas las cosas que han sucedido…… y que Ran había roto la última tanga de Yoiko en el parque…. Perdemos mucha ropa de esa manera así que…… –dijo el ruborizado con la mirada hacia abajo.

¡Wow Ryouga es una gran idea! –dijo Akari muy emocionada

¡Si eso seria grandioso! Y cuando regresemos modelaremos para ti toda la ropa interior que compremos, será todo un espectáculo para ti, lo prometemos –dijo Yoiko muy entusiasmada.

-(Deben estar bromeando……) –pensó el joven mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Luego de haber terminado con el desayuno, los tres se dirigieron al centro comercial de Nerima, al igual que la última vez, Ryouga cargaba con su hermana en su espalda, mientras Akari simplemente los acompañaba, claro Yoiko le encantaba "emocionarlo", presionando sus pechos contra el, y siempre daba resultado.

-(Maldición, lo esta haciendo de nuevo, y cada vez que lo hace, me excita mas y mas, pero debo controlarme…..)

¿Ya te sientes mejor del golpe amorcito? –pregunto Akari mientras tomaba del brazo a Ryouga.

-Si, ya me siento mucho mejor, solo me duele cuando me toco en el lugar del golpe –dijo inventando la excusa lo mejor que pudo.

-Sabes, desde que te diste ese golpe no actúas como antes solías hacerlo, antes solo nos rompías la ropa sin pensarlo y lo hacíamos, pero ahora eres más sensible y tímido por lo que parece.

-Si es cierto hermano, incluso hiciste que Akari y yo nos gustáramos de tal manera, que los tres estuviéramos juntos siempre……….. En la cama….

-Algunas veces extraño a ese chico lujurioso y libidinoso del cual me enamore, pero no importa, tú siempre serás mi amorcito.

¡Ah bueno!... Es que……. Yo…….. He decidido calmarme por un tiempo…. No he cambiado creanme….

-(Ambas en tono alegre) ¡Esta bien Ryouga como tu digas!

Luego de eso se aferraron mas a el demostrándole mas su cariño a el.

Con el pasar del tiempo, toda esa pasión nublaba la mente de Ryouga poco a poco, comenzaba a creer que esa era su realidad, pero trataba de decirse a si mismo que no lo era, no pertenecía ahí, que no tenia una hermana, una prometida, una novia, una amante, etc.

-(……….. Aun presiento…… que debo buscar a alguien en especial……. Pero no se a quien…… quizás si encuentro a esa persona………… podré salir de este raro sueño)

Tanto estaba sumergido en su meditación que lo tomo por sorpresa un tiron de su cabello por parte de su hermana.

�¡Oye que haces? –dijo en tono malhumorado.

¡Mira hermano es el restaurante de Ukyo!

¡Es cierto Ryouga! –dijo Akari de manera entusiasmada

Luego dirigió su mirada a donde las chicas observaban y precisamente era el puesto de comida de Ukyo, lo cual lo impresiono un poco.

-(�¡Ukyo también esta aquí?... Ah bueno porque me molesto en impresionarme….)

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hemos venido a visitarla hermano¡comamos algo antes de ir al centro comercial!

-Emmmm…. si esta bien…. –dijo el con acento dudoso

-Si Ryouga vamos –decía mientras Akari empujaba a los dos a entrar.

Al entrar al establecimiento, Ryouga se impresiono al ver que era realmente Ukyo quien atendía el lugar, por un momento empezó a dudar de que seria alguien mas…. Al fin de acabo, todo puede suceder.

-Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, ah Ryouga Hibiki acompañado de su hermana y su novia –dijo Ukyo muy alegremente.

¡Hola Ukyo! –dijeron la chicas muy alegremente

-Hola……. Ukyo……. –dijo el un poco apenado

¿Por qué actúas tan raro Ryouga, aquí siempre eres bienvenido, aunque han sido muy malos conmigo, no han venido a visitarme en mucho tiempo.

-Si lo se, lo lamentamos mucho, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas –dijo Ryouga en respuesta al comentario.

¡Ukyo, me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo mientras Yoiko se lanzaba contra ella y se abrazaban como si fueran viejas amigas, riendo de alegría.

-Nos gustaría que cocinaras tus famosos Okonomiyakis al estilo sureño, ya hacia tiempo que no los probábamos. –dijo Akari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¡De acuerdo¡En un momento se los preparare!

Luego de esa jovial respuesta, rápidamente Ukyo se dispuso a prepararles sus platillos a sus clientes preferidos, claro haciendo gala de sus habilidades de su estilo de combate y su destreza en el arte de la cocina.

Al joven Hibiki le dio una gran satisfacción este cambio de ambiente, una comida tranquila con una buena amiga, y las chicas ya estaban muy tranquilas como para pensar en su lujuria desenfrenada, al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad…….

O al menos……….. Eso pensó……..

Los tres se encontraban placidamente comiendo, y Ryouga solo se limitaba a ver como las chicas hablaban de temas o cosas de las cual el desconocía, así que simplemente se limitaba a responder sus preguntas o comentarios (aunque el supuestamente debía conocerlas).

Entre chiste y chismes, poco a poco la comida se iba terminando a lo cual Ukyo volvía a llenar sus platos con mas variedades de okonomiyaki, lo cual le era muy agradable, una atención muy especial y rápida de parte de la chica de la espátula gigante.

Todo era ameno, tranquilo, jovial, por un momento pensó que jamás podría pasar, algo tan simple y agradable en esta retorcida y extraña realidad de sexo, realmente sentía un gran alivio en su pecho, saber que existía los momentos gratos entre amigos.

-(Que bien…….. por un momento pensé que estas chicas nunca se iban a calmar).

¿Todo fue de su agrado? –pregunto Ukyo dulcemente.

¡SI! –respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Muy bien –dijo Ryouga¿cuanto te debemos?

Justo cuando dirigía su mano hacia su bolsillo para sacar su dinero, Akari le detuvo el brazo abruptamente.

-Cariño…….. ¿Que estas haciendo?

-Em…….. busco el dinero para pagarle……….

-Pero Ryouga¿acaso ya lo olvidaste, esa no es la manera de pagarle a nuestra amiga Ukyo.

En ese momento, el joven Hibiki sintió un MAL presentimiento al escuchar esas palabras, y creanme, no quería saberlo.

-Oye Akari¿Qué le sucede a Ryouga? –pregunto confundida Ukyo

-Es que hace unos días el se golpeo la cabeza y por eso se comporta medio raro –le respondió

-Ah ya veo, bueno si ese es el caso……. Abra que refrescarle la memoria.

El joven se quedo inmóvil al ver a las tres chicas mirándolo fijamente con ojos de incontrolable deseo.

-Nosotros siempre le pagamos……… de una manera diferente…….. –dijo Yoiko de manera muy sensual a Ryouga.

Cuando ella dijo eso, escucho como alguien cerro el establecimiento detrás de el, se trataba de Akari, luego de eso se dirigió a su novio y lo abrazo con mucha ternura mientras lo guiaba a la parte trasera del establecimiento, claro ya se hacia la idea de lo que iba a suceder (y ustedes también).

Los chicos llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación de Ukyo que se encontraba detrás del restaurante, cerraron la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Tienes suerte querido hermano –dijo Yoiko mientras lo observaba- de que a Akari le guste observarte mientras estas con Ukyo, algo muy raro en ella, si fuera otra chica de seguro te haría pedazos.

-Somos buenas amigas Yoiko –respondió Akari ante ese comentario- y como tales compartimos las cosas que nos gustan.

Luego de eso, Ukyo comenzó a despojar las ropas del joven Hibiki, quedando el en sus ya clásicos bóxers que a su hermana le encantaba ver, y comenzó por lamer el pecho del muchacho al igual que besarlo de una manera provocativa

Se sentía miserable, creyó por un segundo que ya no sufriría mas locuras al menos por un largo periodo de tiempo, pero al parecer saldría muy cansado de ese lugar, así que como dicen: "al mal paso darle prisa".

-(Maldición, creo que es imposible escapar de esta pesadilla)

Pero sus pensamientos fueron dispersados por un fogoso beso de la chica de la espátula gigante, y todo pensamiento racional se fue por la borda, el le respondió el beso y acariciaba sus senos mientras lo hacia, luego ambos se recostaron en el suelo y ella continuo besando su pecho hasta descender a su ya rígido miembro para luego introducirlo en su boca por completo.

Mientras tanto Akari se encontraba sentada en el suelo y estaba detrás de Yoiko, a quien estaba torturando con sus dedos en su calida cueva de amor de la cual fluía un diminuto río de amor de su hendidura, mientras ella introducía más sus dedos en ella, la hermana de Ryouga dejaba escapar dulces gemidos de placer, mas aun mientras observaba a su hermano con otra chica.

No lo hacia de manera celestial que su hermana pero no lo hacia tan mal, de hecho tenia su toque especial que hacia que se sintiera en las nubes, haciendo que el colocara sus manos en su cabeza mientras succionaba su miembro y usaba su lengua de manera excelente, lo sacaba de su boca y lo lamía de base a punta mientras lo frotaba.

Los gemidos del joven la incentivaban mas a seguir, y ver su rostro enrojecido por el placer y el deseo, hicieron que ella acelerara el ritmo de succión, como deseando sacar algo de Ryouga con gran desesperación, ya el muchacho no lo resistió mas y tuvo que liberar su liquido en el rostro de la joven que le proporcionaba tanto placer, y lo hizo casi gritando, ella recibió el liquido con gran satisfacción mientras lo saboreaba todo lo que sus labios podían contener.

Luego de eso decidió continuar su labor pero se coloco encima de el mostrando su húmeda entrada a su rostro, dando a entender que quería sentir el mismo placer que ella le proporcionaba, así que hundió sus labios en ella, prácticamente devorándola, movía su cabeza frenéticamente al igual que ella, tratando de darse placer mutuamente, tratando de hacerse sentir en las nubes.

Las otras chicas se encontraban besándose mientras sus manos jugaban con sus calidas fuentes mutuamente, podía verse como su miel corría a raudales de ambas chicas, sus lenguas y gemidos de placer, excitación y desesperación adornaban los sonidos de la habitación, podía verse en sus rostros como se deseaban mutuamente, mientras sus manos frotaban sus clítoris y se introducían en ellas mismas, acercándose mas al clímax y al delicioso orgasmo que tanto añoraban.

Mientras tanto Ryouga ya se encontraba encima de Ukyo, a quien ya estaba penetrando eufóricamente, su miembro se deslizaba rápidamente adentro y afuera de su compañera, cada vez que entraba le proporcionaba una sensación imposible de describir con palabras, pero era inmensamente agradable y deseaba mas, así que se aferraba mas al cuerpo de su compañero, el sentir su calido miembro siendo llenado por el de el, hacia que sus gritos de placer subieran mas y mas hasta culminar en el éxtasis y clímax del placer, llenándola por dentro con su liquido, dando un sentimiento calido y muy placentero.

Luego de unos instantes vemos a los chicos afuera del establecimiento despidiéndose.

-Así que tienen cosas que hacer, lastima que no puedan quedarse mas tiempo

-Si es verdad lo sentimos Ukyo, pero trataremos de visitarte mas seguido

¡SI¿Verdad hermano?

-Eh si claro, vendremos más seguido lo prometemos….

-Solo espero que nunca olvides como pagar Ryouga.

Dicho esto Ukyo lamió seductivamente la mejilla de Ryouga haciendo que el se ruborizara, luego de eso los chicos continuaron el camino.

-(Oh rayos no otra vez……. Pensé que quizás estaría a salvo de esta pesadilla pero veo que a donde quiera vaya el sexo estará siempre ahí, porque me siguen torturando AAAAHHHHH)

Si el piensa que eso es peor, mejor que se prepare para lo que encontrara en el centro comercial…..


End file.
